Kamen Rider Alpha
by shaniac132
Summary: Is it the Beginning or the End? As the World falls into darkness it's up to one young man to make the decision. Come forth, Kamen Rider Alpha!
1. Unlock the Beginning

**_I do not own the concept of the Kamen Rider series. Kamen Rider Alpha is just an idea I came up with and I decided to put it down on paper. With that said if I have broken any laws that I am unaware of I am sorry and would not like to be sued. For those of you who will review this please note I have written many times before and I take criticism very well._**

**Chapter One: Unlock the Beginning**

_The year is 2009 in the city of Mashpee. This one city is considered to be the most technologically advanced in America. At the center is Z-Tech Corporation, a giant among industries; this company owns one-sixth of America. Z-Tech develops products that range from domestic entertainment to environmental improvement. However unknown to the citizens of Mashpee, Z-Tech has set in motion events that will disturb their peaceful lives._

At Mashpee High School it was the last day and every student was waiting for that final bell to ring. The time came for that final countdown, everyone seemed to be filled with excitement. Yet there was one student who didn't seem to be paying attention.

Shane Coronella sat in his seat reading his book. Dead to the world all he wanted to do was get to the next chapter. On the surface Shane looked like your average teenager. He was eighteen years old, had short brown hair, bright hazel eyes, he was average height and weight for his age, but he wasn't really strong for being such a broad guy and his grades were pretty much average so he was no genius. However what set him apart from all the other students in his grade was that he was a year older than everyone and he acted very old-fashioned in his ways. So old-fashioned that he was often called the old man trapped in a teenager's body.

Most people looked past his peculiarities and saw the average guy. In fact some of Shane's friends believed that it was his old-fashioned tendencies that made him a reliable friend and a model citizen. Of course the rest of the school didn't see it that way, but he never really cared what they thought anyway. Hence why he was reading a book on the last day of school. Right as he turned the page, DDDIIINNNGGG! That was the bell.

"Ah crap." as he whispered under his breathe, "If I only had a little more time." Then without warning, as usual, John Hurley came out of nowhere and crashed into him.

"More time? What's the matter with you? It's summer vacation!" he shouted while giving Shane a giant grin.

John was one of Shane's good friends, and would often get him into trouble. John could easily be picked out of a crowd because everyone in his family was tall, skinny, and had the same sleek black hair. Anyone could recognize a Hurley. Also he happened to be one of those guys who didn't seem to talk much unless around friends, when that happened he never seemed to shut up. Since Shane was obviously breaking the rules of summer John took it upon himself to fix this problem. Shane turned standing himself back up. He began to shake his head.

"Even if it's summer I would like to finish my book. After all we do have summer reading and…"

"Wait just one minute! Don't even mention summer reading," protested John "Besides it hasn't even been summer for more than five minutes and you're already being a geek."

"Thanks man!" Shane remarked sarcastically "That's just what I was aiming for!"

"Your welcome! I don't know what you would do without me."

"I'd be able to finish my book for one thing."

"Oh come on, can you do something normal for once in your life?"

"Yeah well that all depends on what you call normal."

"Actually it depends on what everyone calls normal."

Shane thought to himself for a moment and decided to let him win this round considering he couldn't waste anymore time. John smiled knowing he won and the two headed out for the student parking lot. In the parking lot everyone was hugging and saying good-bye even though everyone would see each other later that night at one of the many last day of school parties being held that night. Shane and John just laughed at everyone's over the top emotions. They had parking spots right next to each other and everyday they both got into their less than standard rides while making fun of the other's.

John drove an old red pick-up, which his two older brothers owned before him. Being an older model of truck it was obvious it took quite the beating over the past few years. All the same it was a much-preferred vehicle compared to what Shane drove, which was an old run-down motorcycle. It got points for being a motorcycle, or for being one once. What made it undesirable was that it looked like a piece of junk, even though it ran very well.

"You better fix the cover of that bike soon," John said with a smirk "Or the garbage truck's going to scrap it."

"I know," Shane sighed " Well I'm heading over to Z-Tech to get my interview for the newspaper, I'll see you at the party tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

They drove off into different directions. Shane didn't have to go in for the interview today he just wants to get it done as soon as possible. This is the choice that will change his destiny forever.

_Meanwhile at Z-Tech alarms go off as an intruder tries to steal a rare item being studied._

"There's the intruder!" a guard yells, "Don't let her escape!"

The hooded figure looked down the hall. She knew that she needed to get the item as far from Z-Tech as possible. The problem came from the security team who didn't want that to happen. Her route in back had been closed off and guards overran the one in front, but she didn't care. Taking in a deep breath she began to sprint towards the guards, once she was a yard away she jumped and to the guards' surprise she jump onto the wall picking up speed. In a single second she went from running on the floor to running on the ceiling.

"She can't be human," Yelled one guard "It's just not possible." The head of security agreed and decided to report to the president. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. He changed it from channel two to channel one.

"Sir, it appears that the intruder may be one of those unidentified creatures we encountered before. How shall we proceed?" There was a pause and the sweat trickled down his face.

"That item is valuable for the project, we must not lose it," answered a smooth voice "If this is the case then terminate her immediately."

"Yes Sir!" he barked and then changed the channel again, this time from one to five. "All advanced units are to mobilize on the target now, she has been marked for termination. The item she has stolen is top priority do not damage it in anyway. The president will deal anyone who does. Understood?" He then smiled and turned back to his normal channel. "All security personnel are to disengage from the target. The advanced team has been called in." He knew that the advanced team would finish the job. They always did.

The hooded figure knew time was running short and that something had changed. She realized security stopped chasing her and something else took her trail. After running through the endless hallways she entered a small plaza. Looking out one of the bigger windows she saw the main courtyard. Unfortunately she was still a few stories up and needed to find a stairwell fast. Turning around she found that time was up and that she was surrounded by a mob of armored guards with very threatening rifles.

Even though she was surrounded her mission was not a failure, not yet. Then she realized that the item started to glow from within its wrap. She looked out to the courtyard and saw someone approaching on what appeared to be a run-down motorcycle.

"So this is your chosen rider?" she whispered to herself "Better late than never." One of the armored guards stepped forward and took aim with his rifle.

"It's over for you, give back the item and we will set you free."

She knew he was lying. Taking a step forward she put both hands up, in her left was the wrapped item. Then with a slight smile on her face she waved good-bye to the guard. He was about to yell stop but it was to late. Using her increased speed she wheeled around on her heel and with a slashing motion form her right hand she blew away the glass window.

Shane, driving into Z-Tech's main courtyard, hit the break when he heard and saw the window being blown apart. Being surprised he hit the breaks too fast and was forced to side skid. Looking up at the window he saw the hooded figure and then he saw bright flashes and heard what he thought might be gunfire. The figure jumping from the third story window and landed right in front of him.

"Hey are they firing at y…"

"No time to explain," she exhaled while getting on his bike "We need to leave now!"

Before Shane could protest he saw a group of armored men taking aim from the open window. He hit the gas as hard as he could and peeled out of the courtyard.

"Hold your fire," exclaimed the head of security, who just caught up to the advanced team, " Pursue them, we need to get the item back or the president will have all of our jobs and then some!"

After driving for some time, Shane decided to pull into an old abandon lot. This area was an old storage facility with a few buildings left in tact. It was time he got some answers like why was Z-Tech shooting at this random girl?

After he took off his helmet he tried to think of some questions the girl would have to answer.

"Your wondering why they were shooting at me," she said "it's a long story."

"Well before you tell me this story, please take off your hood. I would like to see who I am talking to."

With a nod she removed the hood. Shane knew she was a girl, but he had never seen one like her before. This mystery girl was very pale as if she never went outside. Her eyes were sharp blue and her hair was white. She ran her finger through her short hair and cocked her head to the side. There was a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, you want to know who I am, where I come from, why I am running from Z-Tech, why I look the way I do, and how I could fall from three stories up and not break any bones."

"Yea those sound like some good start up questions."

"My name is Castella, I'm the Caretaker. I come from a world parallel to this one known as Trinia. Z-Tech found an item from my world and was trying to study it, my job requires me to stop them."

Shane looked at Castella, she sat there on his bike like what she said was normal. He took a deep breath and decided to humor her.

"Ok, so you come from a parallel world called Trinia? Your name is Castella, and you're the caretaker?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What exactly are you the Caretaker of?"

Castella took out the wrapped item. Uncovered she showed it to Shane. The item was a big rectangular lock with smooth rounded edges. What stood out the most was the color, red with gold lining all over. On the front was the symbol for alpha.

"This is the…"

"Alpha Lock" he interrupted "That's what it's called right?"

"Yes it is. How did you know that?"

"It just came to me. Like I've seen it before."

"That's good. So it has chosen you."

"Chosen me? It's just a lock it can't choose someone."

"Actually this is no ordinary lock. This lock holds inside a power unlike anything in this world."

"What do you mean power?"

"The power of a hero. This lock is a weapon made in a time when the very existence of Trinia was in danger."

"Ok now let's say I don't believe you. How can you prove any of this?"

Before Castella could respond she sensed danger. She stood up and handed Shane the Alpha Lock.

"You want proof?" she inquired, "There it is." She pointed out into the shadows cast by the buildings. Shane looked and saw creatures appearing out of thin air. These creatures brought a dark feeling with them. Moving as though on strings the slowly closed in on Shane and Castella. Their bodies were dark and black covered in musty rags. Not a single one had a face yet you could feel them watching you.

Shane with the Alpha Lock in hand stepped forward. He felt as if some invisible force was telling him what to do. With no emotion he placed the Alpha Lock at his waist and two straps shot out from each side forming a belt. He raises his right hand and a key appeared from a red flash. After glancing at the key, Shane looked down at the Alpha Lock and saw the keyhole in the side.

Without hesitation Shane inserted the key and the Alpha Lock begins to glow. As Shane turned the key he yelled out "HENSHIN!" The faceplate of the lock opened up vertically revealing a keypad. A voice came out from within the lock and stated "Change Drive: Alpha!" Shane was engulfed in red light, which then shattered from head to toe. Shane was now in a black suit covered in white armor traced with gold. However the suit's mask wasn't white, but a dark red. Shane pointed at one of the creatures and announced, " I am Kamen Rider Alpha, The Beginning of your End."


	2. A Dark Encounter

**_I do not own the concept of the Kamen Rider series. Kamen Rider Alpha is just an idea I came up with and I decided to put it down on paper. With that said if I have broken any laws that I am unaware of I am sorry and would not like to be sued. For those of you who will review this please note I have written many times before and I take criticism very well._**

**Chapter Two: A Dark Encounter**

_At an old storage facility Castella Caretaker has just witnessed the birth of the new Kamen Rider Alpha. The air is filled with anticipation as Shane engages in his first battle. The question still remains why has Shane become a rider and what is the real story behind the mysterious creatures?_

The creatures that surrounded Alpha and Castella had stopped moving forward. Castella was in awe this was the first time she had seen Alpha in years. Even though time had passed the feeling never changed. She looked at the white armor, the red mask, the yellow eyes, and the gleaming sword at the side of the belt. This being, this Kamen Rider radiated an aura of power. The creatures shifted their attention from Castella to Alpha; he was their target.

Alpha saw that his opponents were in a state of fear; this was his chance to strike first. He charged forward punching one of them in the face. The creature was sent flying back and it's companions attacked from all sides. At first the battle seemed too easy for Alpha. Two creatures came flying forward each flailing their claws, he caught one and delivered a driving elbow to its ribs then he crossed chopped the other in the neck. Turning around he saw more attacking from behind. He ducked from the first punch and rose back up delivering a nasty uppercut. A kick came flying from the next one, which he blocked with a rising knee and turned it into a fast roundhouse that landed in its gut. He caught the last one head on and using the momentum he sent it flying with a hip toss, and it crashed into another.

It was an amazing feeling for Alpha, never in his life had he felt so good, so strong. Of course he was starting to tire and that's when he realized he was losing this battle. Alpha was too busy to notice before but there were more creatures than when the fight started. He looked at the shadows cast by the buildings and saw creatures appear. To make things worse the previously defeated creatures were getting back up.

"You have to strike at the chest!" called Castella "It's the weak spot!"

"And you couldn't say that earlier why?" replied Alpha who was trying to subdue his opponents.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. I mean the Alpha Lock seemed to be synchronizing with you pretty fast!"

"Yea well it seems to have slowed down a bit!"

Since the fight began Alpha noticed that that weird feeling from before was gone and up until now he was doing all the fighting. He was impressed with his new abilities, but also annoyed that it couldn't let him know about the weak spots. Especially now since he was surrounded and getting beat pretty bad. He threw a few punches and kicks however it was not enough to take down all of his opponents. Without warning he was tossed from the center of the mob to the outside where they cornered him against a building.

"Stop complaining! Just use your sword to finish them off!"

"My sword?" Alpha questioned. Looking at his left side he noticed the blade he had sheathed. "Oh come on! I had a sword the whole time!" Upon drawing the sword the guided feeling came back to Alpha. He looked at it for a second, it was a short sword with a white and gold handle the blade was silver and tipped with gold. Taking his stance Alpha prepared himself and he charged the mob of creatures.

He ran into the fray slashing with his sword. Sling, swish, clash, went the blade as it landed against the chest of each creature. Once the weak spot was cut into the creatures burst into black dust. Now that he was in the center of the fight Alpha took control of the situation. He kicked back one enemy to slash another across the chest. Then blocked another attack he thrust it back and unleashed a flurry of sword swings.

Alpha knew that the tide may have turned, but he needed to end the fight now. He then remembered the keypad on his belt.

"Castella what does the keypad do?"

"The keypad allows you to use the different powers of the belt. Enter in a three digit code and turn the key!"

"Alright so what are the codes?"

"I don't know. Only riders like you know the codes."

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Alpha who was really starting to get annoyed with the Alpha Lock. If the Alpha Lock were really guiding him then it would've been a great time to do it again. Without warning three numbers entered Alpha's mind. One, Three, Two… With his left hand Alpha hit the buttons in sequence.

"1-3-2" sounded the belt. He turned the key and the belt sounded again "Battle Drive: Speed Burst!" Alpha felt the energy run through his body and then everything started to slow down. He could hear a count down start from the belt.

"5…" The Kamen Rider was moving with super speed and he only had five seconds to finish all of his enemies, this was plenty of time.

Castella watched as Alpha changed into a red and white blur. He moved from enemy to enemy turning each into dust. She was truly convinced that he would be able to help her. Yet she did feel a little unnerved when she saw that red mask. It carried a lot of bad memories for her, ones that she wanted to stay buried.

"4… 3… 2… 1…" chimed the belt. Alpha stopped with a skid as he returned to normal speed. Once time caught up with him all the enemies seem to burst at the exact same moment. For now the fighting was done. He stood himself up and sheathed his sword. Finally he had a moment to check out his new look. Alpha walked over to one of the old dirt covered windows and looked at his reflection.

The design was quite simple yet it was also genius. Whoever designed the suit wanted there to be enough armor to cover the user without limiting their mobility. Each piece reminded Alpha of armor worn by various ancient warriors. The chest piece and shoulder pads were similar to that of European knights. His wrist guards seemed to be styled after samurai bracers. The boots reminded him of the armored leggings worn by Vikings. The belt linking was exactly like a gladiator's. However one piece was definitely out place and that was the mask. It covered the upper portion of the helmet and it smoothed up to a long point that bent back behind his face. What made it more noticeable was the yellow eye through which Alpha saw it all.

"I look kind of like a bug." He said to himself.

"If you're done gawking at your reflection, I think its safe for us to leave."

Alpha walked over to Castella who seemed to be unmoved by what had just happened. The Alpha Lock flew of his waist and the armor disappeared in a red flash. It then flew into Shane's coat pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it had gone back to it's closed state. He looked at Castella.

"Don't look at me," She stated. "You're Kamen Rider Alpha now. The Lock chose you and it has become your responsibility to use those powers to protect this world from evil."

"Really?" Shane smiled, "That's fine by me. After all it seems I was fated to be a Kamen Rider."

"Wait, your ok with having you peaceful life interrupted by a total stranger whose telling you that a lock has chosen you to protect the world and wants you to put you own life at risk?"

"Yeah I'm okay with it. It felt almost natural when I changed into a Kamen Rider. Like I was meant to do it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange guy?"

"Yes, I get that all the time. Let me guess I'm more accepting of my new responsibility than you thought I would be."

"A normal person would say that this was all a coincidence and they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ah, well I am far from normal and I know better than to call this a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. Whether we like it or not some things are out of our control. So now that we have squared that away tell me about those creatures I just fought."

"They are called Shades, they are evil beings made from the darkness in people. As long as someone is upset, angry or in pain the Shades will exist. They can attack you from anywhere at anytime. They can travel through any shadow and take over the bodies of people who are filled with darkness."

"What happens if they take over someone?"

"That person slowly become weak until the Shade takes over. As it takes over it feeds on that persons darkness and once the Shade has taken complete control it will change and become a darkling."

"Darkling?"

"A Darkling is the physical form of a persons inner darkness. A Darkling will usually stay within its host until it plans to strike. When it does it will leave that persons body unable to re-enter."

"What happens to the person when the Darkling leaves their body?"

"They fall into a deep sleep trapped inside a nightmare that they will not wake up from until their Darkling is destroyed."

Shane was silent, lost in thought. The idea that he could be attacked by a Shade at any moment was bad. The idea that a Shade could be hiding in any person that was worse.

"Listen," Castella interrupted "It's obvious that you have had enough for one day. You should stick to whatever you had planned for the rest of today. Even though you can't go back to a normal life, you should try to make the best of your new one."

"Ok, but what if the Shades attack?"

"Don't worry you'll know if the Shades are causing trouble. I'll make sure to tell you."

"You will?"

"I'm the Caretaker, remember? It's my job to watch over the Kamen Riders."

"Wait you said riders as in more than one. There are other Kamen Riders?"

Castella shook her finger at Shane. He would have pushed the issue further, but there was no way he could make her talk. Shane stretched for a moment and then decided to take Castella's advice.

"So you need a lift anywhere? It wouldn't be right if I left a lady such as you in this abandoned lot."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides I prefer to walk."

"That's fine. It's just your wearing a black dress on one of the hottest June days yet. I don't want my new Caretaker to drop from heat exhaustion." He said with a laugh. Castella did not find it so funny and started to walk off in one direction. Shane shrugged and hopped on his bike. He turned and drove off in the opposite direction. After everything that had happened Shane was happy to get on with the best part of his day, the party at John Hurley's.

_It's night and the Hurley house is the place to be. The music is blasting and the grill was cooking._

Shane was the first guest to arrive at the party since he always showed up at least 5 minutes early, never wanting to be late. The Hurley family was quite large and they had a house to accommodate John and his nine family members. Also they had a big pool and abigger backyard, thus making it a party house. He walked in and was greeted by John's older brother Matt. He then walked over to a cooler and popped open a soda, he drank a few sips and waited for John to pop out of nowhere for a sneak attack. To be prepared he put down a napkin and rested his soda on top of it.

"Oh god," John exclaimed "I knew you would show up early, but what the heck your already using a coaster for your soda." John laughed and gave Shane a high five.

"You know you'll be thanking me when everyone else takes my lead and there are no water rings on your counters."

"Water rings on the counters? You act like that's the worse thing that could happen."

"Oh, but John it is!" chimed Matt who had now joined the conversation "The water rings could cause someone to get their hands wet by accident! Or worse they could put their hand down to lean, accidentally slip on a water ring break their neck on the counter!"

"Oh, no!" John pretended to scream, "Whatever will we do?"

Shane rolled his eyes and folded his arms. It was only a matter of time before he got teased. What made it worse was that Shane hated being teased since it was the best way to get under his skin and all of his friends knew it.

"Lighten up, it's a party!" John said while giving Shane a punch in the arm. "Besides there is a new law out now. You can only act two years above your actual age. So start acting like an eighteen year old or we're calling the cops."

The other party guests started showing up and soon the party was in full swing. Everyone was wearing bathing suit and bringing out coolers and tents. This was definitely a Hurley party. Shane was at ease for now and had already forgotten about the Shades and being a Kamen Rider.

_Meanwhile at Z-Tech images of Alpha's fight earlier that day were being displayed on several monitors. _

A man in a gray suit wearing white sunglasses watched the fight over and over. This man said nothing; all he did was sit there glued to the monitors watching Alpha's every move on screen. The silence was disturbed when the head of security walked in.

"Sir," he said while saluting. The man in the gray suit acknowledged his presence. The head officer sat down next to the man.

"So Captain Striker, is this all the footage the advanced team was able to record?"

"Yes Sir. It seems the advanced team had found the boy and the intruder right before he… transformed. "

"I see. You and your advanced team have done a spectacular job. Even though you were unable to retrieve the item, this footage more than makes up for it." The man in the suit smiled.

"Mr. President," inquired Striker, "Are you sure? I can have the advance team track down the boy and…"

"There will be no need for that Captain. When we had the item we had no way of unlocking its secrets. That boy was able to and as such we will continue to watch him. For now we can use this footage to further Project Advent's progress."


	3. The Enemy Everywhere

**I do not own the concept of the Kamen Rider series. Kamen Rider Alpha is just an idea I came up with and I decided to put it down on paper. With that said if I have broken any laws that I am unaware of I am sorry and would not like to be sued. For those of you who will review this please note I have written many times before and I take criticism very well.**

**Chapter Three: The Enemy Everywhere**

_It has been four days since Shane Coronella became Kamen Rider Alpha. He sits at home alone in his apartment watching the news. Even though his summer has taken a unique start he ponders how long will he be a Kamen Rider? His thoughts also linger with questions he has for Castella. Unfortunately she hasn't made an appearance since they met. _

Shane turned up the T.V. as a report comes on about a strange occurrence of people falling into comas. The anchor on the screen clears his throat and begins to speak.

"Hello I'm Ron Clarke here to bring you the latest news. As you all know some unkown disease has undertaken several citizens of Mashpee. Doctors are not sure what the disease is. So far seven people have fallen into a strange coma and show no signs of waking up. What puzzles most doctors is that each patient has perfect vital signs and brain activity. The Chief of Medicine at Mashpee Hospital believes it to be some new strand that is undetectable. For now…"

Shane muted the T.V. he had heard enough.

"Seven people. It's been four days and seven Shades have become Darklings," he muttered to himself. "It's going to be one long summer."

He took out the Alpha Lock and began inspect it for the hundredth time. The lock held many secrets and Shane wanted to know what they were. He ran his fingers along the Alpha symbol on the faceplate. Since the battle the Alpha Lock had stopped synchronizing with him. It made him feel uneasy thinking the lock wasn't going to help him, especially if he was supposed to save the world. Looking at the top Shane inspected keyhole that didn't make much sense to him. He had summoned the Alpha key before and tried to use it there, but it was not the right size or shape.

"What kind of lock has two keyholes?" he asked himself.

"The kind that needs two separate keys, you silly boy." Answered Castella who was standing right behind. Shane being completely off guard was scared out of his wits and his face showed it very well.

"Gaahh!" he screamed grabbing his chest. Turning around he looked at his white-haired caretaker. " God! You scared the crap out of me! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a guy by himself."

"Awe, are you afraid of little old me?" she said taking the seat right next to him. Castella was much different from before. She was wearing a dark blue dress and was carrying a parasol. After seeing her Shane felt like a slob. He was wearing an old white shirt and worn jeans.

"Well it's not like strange alien girls come appearing in my living room all the time." Castella smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! What the hell you do that for?"

"I'm not an alien I'm from a parallel world! I'm Just as human as you so don't forget it!" She took a minute to breathe. To Shane's surprise she was actually getting red in the face, being so pale he thought it was almost impossible for her to turn the color. " So you live here all by yourself? How do you pay for it?" she asked changing the subject.

"My parents run a very popular Bed and Breakfast across town. My job pays more than enough to cover this place." Shane replied as he sat up in his seat. He tried to make eye contact with his guest.

"I see. But wouldn't you rather live at home? It must get lonely here."

"I'm used to being alone. How about you? You're in a parallel world aren't you home sick? Don't you miss any friends or family? Are you worried that you might not get home?"

"Nice try, but like I told you before you will have to wait until it is time for me to tell you what I know."

"Ok. Then please answer this one question. Why wait four days to contact me? Seven people have fallen into comas because of Darklings doesn't that raise an alarm?"

"It takes a few days for a Shade to become a true Darkling. Those people were just recently taken over. Besides there is no real worry as long as you defeat the Darklings. Right now we need to wait before we strike." She said as she glanced at the television. Castella grabbed the remote and turned the volume on.

"Wait for wh…" he was about to ask until he heard the frightened scream over the Televison. He stood up from his seat and watched as Shades attack innocent people.

"We come to you live from the Town Square where moments ago strange creatures began to attack! They seem to have come from the shadows," Newswomen screamed "It appears the police can do little to stop these monsters!"

Shane was overcome with the synchronization of the Alpha lock. Before he knew it he had burst through his door and down the stairs to his bike. A part of him knew the old scrapper wouldn't make it in time, but the Alpha Lock had a surprise in store. He hopped on his bike with the alpha lock around his waist. He summoned the Alpha key and turned it.

"Henshin!" he yells and the belt replies "Change Drive: Alpha!" Shane was embraced by the red light and then dawned the armor of Alpha.

Alpha sat on the old bike for only a moment before a red light shot out from the lock and changed the bike as it did him. He sat on a fierce looking motorcycle and with no need for a key he turned it on by merely grabbing the handles. The red beast roared as he revved the motor.

"Now this is a bike." He said with a little self-satisfaction. He hit the gas and the bike bolted out of the parking lot. The bike moved with same speed Alpha did when he used the Speed Burst. Alpha was amazed he passed by cars as if the were made of stone.

_Elsewhere in Town Square the Shades ravaged the area. Shops were destroyed and the people were being chased down like animals._

The citizens of Mashpee were struck with terror as the strange creatures attacked their city. They screamed as loud as they could but it was no use. Anyone who tried to rescue them would be killed. The police fired upon the creatures several times. The zombie like creatures would sometimes burst into dust, but the bigger ones deflected the bullets, which were nothing more than pebbles to them. The three big creatures looked like animals. There was a tiger, a hawk, and an alligator.

These Darklings were in charge following their master's orders. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. Then out of nowhere the sound of a motorcycle polluted the air. The Darklings looked around finding a red blur was heading towards them. With Amazing speed the blur crashed into the giant group of Shades sending dozens flying as it braked.

Alpha hopped off his motorcycle and was surrounded by Shades that were too afraid to go near him. Without looking he pointed to the three Darklings.

"You three are going to be punished for what you've done here." He announced. He slowly turned his head to be disappointed that he did not intimidate his opponents.

"You think your going to punish us," squawked the hawk " That's funny, I'm going rip you to shreds you little bug!" he was about to take flight but the tiger stopped him with his claw. The hawk looked confused.

"Don't waste time with him. We have a job to do and the master will not like it if we do not complete it on time." He raised his claw up and roared, "Attack him you runts!"

The Shades were stirred into frenzy and flooded Alpha, who drowned under their endless numbers. Faintly the sound of button beeps could almost be heard.

"Battle Drive: Speed Burst!" Recited the Alpha Lock. Alpha began to spin using his super speed to create a small tornado that sent all nearby Shades flying. The timer hit zero and once Alpha reached normal speed he wasted no time destroying the shades. A slash to the chest, a punch to the gut, a sweep kick followed by a round house; the Shades numbers were slowly dwindling. Without notice Alpha began to punch in another key code.

"7-7-1" the belt said as Alpha hit the keys. The swift turn of the key made it say "Battle Drive: Chain Strike!" Alpha's sword began to glow red he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Then a Shade charged him head on which made him roll out of the way. As the Shade passed he swung his sword that produced red copies that followed the arching path. The last copy pierced through its chest turning it to dust before returning to the sword.

This gave him an idea. With all of his strength he jump straight into the air. He got 15 feet of air and as he rose he swung the sword downward at his enemies. The copies projected out and impaled each shade in the chest. Each swing destroyed at least ten shades. Alpha landed back down in the pile of dust. He looked around and found the three Darklings had gone somewhere else.

Then a roar of screams arose from a few blocks down. Alpha tapped some keys on the pad and his motorcycle drove itself to him. Once on he drove off into the direction of the screams.

_Meanwhile at the downtown area the Darklings prepared to finish their assignment._

"Do you think the Shades finished him off?" asked the alligator.

"No, he's too strong for them," Replied the tiger "It doesn't matter now. He's too late."

"I hope he shows soon. I want to finish him myself." Interrupted the hawk. Of the three he was the most impatient and most eager to fight. He was the darkling of a high school football player. As such he inherited all of the boys undesirable traits.

Alpha sped down the streets until he found the Darklings. The Shades were herding the people into a giant group. Their leader seemed to discussing something important.

He got of his bike and proceeded to attack. The tiger looked at him for a moment then turned his back. With one claw held out he began to gather energy. He turned his claw as if it was a key and suddenly a door arose from the shadows. Alpha watched as the Shades force people into the door.

"Stop!" he yelled, but it was no use the people were taken through the door. While running forward he took out his sword and made jump towards the tiger. The hawk intercepted Alpha mid-jump and knocked him to the ground. Alpha tumbled some distance, but got back up.

"Go to the master," yelled the hawk "I will be there soon. Once I have my fun." The tiger acknowledge the hawk. He and the alligator walked through the door. Once closed the door disappeared into the shadows.

Alpha didn't know what to do, he couldn't make the door reappear and he didn't know if he could beat the Darkling. The hawk charged forward with great speed, which he used to take flight. Once in the air he dive-attacked several times upon Alpha. Each time sparks flew from the friction between his armor and the creature's talons. He hit the keys on the belt as fast as he could while trying to dodge. His enemy dropped down this time with too much speed and gave him a chance to counter. After rolling off to the side Alpha spun around and hit his key.

"Battle Drive: Chain Strike!"

The hawk glanced behind him to see blades of light fly towards his back. He tried to out maneuver the attack, but he couldn't control himself. Alpha's counter attack had landed on his right shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. After regaining his balanced the hawk got back up to only be knocked back down by roundhouse kick. Alpha swung down with his sword for the final blow. However it wasn't over yet and the hawk caught the sword with his left wing. This surprised Alpha and gave his enemy the time to kick him square in the chest. The kamen rider rolled over in pain. Fatigue had finally set in.

"Give up," screeched the hawk, which looked just as bad as Alpha "You can't even last ten minutes with me and I'm a no name!"

"A what?"

"Ha! You fight a battle against an enemy you know nothing about! Did you really expect to win?"

"I will win…"

"Please don't make me laugh! At first I enjoyed the idea of the Kamen Riders return! I thought I would get to fight a true Warrior. Instead all I get is a fool."

The taunting was making Alpha angry. He was going to prove his strength no matter what the cost. The hawk had raised himself to one knee and was trying to stand himself up. He stopped when he saw the kamen rider get up. It was if he was a different person, this warrior showed no signs of weakness. Alpha stood before the helpless darkling. Nothing was said, he only pressed one button and turned the key.

"0. Battle Drive: Final Strike!" the belt sounded. The energy coursed through his body. Suddenly it was redirected in his right foot. Alpha jumped straight up.

"Rider Kick!" he yelled with as much anger as possible. His jump kick was a missile that rained down upon the hawk with no mercy. Alpha jetted straight through the hawk, which burst into flames. He turned around to see that an apparition of a young boy in a football jersey stood before him. It smiled and waved before disappearing.

"That was the victim of the darkling you just defeated." said Castella. Alpha looked around but could not see her. "I'm talking to you telepathically. You need to come back to your home. It appears the world has become aware of your existence."


End file.
